Guess the item!
Info You will guess the item by using clues the come out every day. Maximum people in this competition: 16 There will be groups of two Starts when there are even teams. Ends around march. PLEASE BE MORE ACTIVE ON HERE! Hosts (2) GG4L Neptune_Ninja_Comics P-dog People/Contestants ComicComet BNB Henry Hudson Zach P-dog spacepuppy TAC P-dog spoopymango Teams #1 is Henry Hudson and Zach! Points: 16 #2 is ComicComet and BNB! Points: 8 #3 is P-dog and spacepuppy! Points: 7 #4 is TAC and snoopymango! Points: 0 Clues Day #1: I am a treat. People like to eat me on hot days. You can suck on me. (1st to answer gets 3 points. 2 gets 1. Valid for 2 days.)(name the brand I’m looking for you get a extra point.) Day #1 Bonus! (only out for a limited time) I am used a piece of string. I am not a toy. Most people use me everyday. (3 points for first person. 2 points for 2nd and 3rd person and 1 for the rest.) Day #2! I am used everyday. You use me to think. I am inside your body. (4 points! 2nd is 3 points and last is 2 points)(first to get the answer gets ten dollars) Day #3! You sit in me sometimes. I have cushions. I come in different colors. Day #4! You can jump on me! I come in many colors! I come in the fall! Day #5! I am round, have 3 hands, and can talk. 1 point Day #6! I am a medal. I am a cross. I look evil. 5 points (open until 2 people answer Answers (Write what you think in the comments!) Day one: Freezee Bonus Day one: Dental floss Day two: Brain Day three: Couch How Hard How Hard Easy Medium Hard Easy to Hard Medium to Hard Hard to Easy Hard to Medium Money Store! When ever you get 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place, or earn points, you get money! Everyone starts with 5 dollars! When you get to be first to answer a question, you get 5 dollars. When you get second, you get 3. When your 3rd, you get 2. If you answer after that, you get 1 dollar. Sometimes money comes with the question. Henry: $18 CC: $9 P-Dog: $23 snoppymango: $5 TAC: $5 Space: $8 Zach: $15 BNB: $9 Shop! 2 Dollars is a yes or no. It can be used to see if you were right. 5 dollars is a clue visible to anyone. 10 dollars is a easy question. 25 dollars is a bonus question. 50 dollars is taking 5 dollars away from everyone. 75 dollar is taking away 10 points from a person. 100 dollars is +15 points. 150 dollars is taking away 25 points from a person. 200 dollars is reveal a answer for you and you get the points. 250 dollars is +35 points. 500 dollars is winning the game a getting a special badge Buying area This is where you can buy stuff. Category:Community Activities Category:Competitions Category:Contests